Bangaa (3.5e Race)
Summary::Tall, large build, orange to brown skinned reptilian folk. Very strong but not very nimble. =Bangaa= Bangaa are large reptilian humanoids. They have long faces and scaly skin. They're very tough and tend to be classes that require brute force to succeed. Personality Though they are very lizard-like, calling a Bangaa a lizard is possibly the most offensive thing you can do to one. Most enjoy fighting, whether it be life-or-death combat or simple sparring. Beyond this, their personalities range almost as much as humans' do. Physical Description Bangaa are tall, ranging from 5'8" to 7'2". They have skin ranging from light orange to dark brown or copper. Their skin is scaly and tough. They have long muzzles and long ears that fall next to their heads. It is almost impossible to tell male and female Bangaa apart unless you hear them speak. Despite their reptilian features, Bangaas can grow (facial)hair. Relations Bangaa tend to get along well with Humans and half-human races as well as dwarves. They tend not to get along with elves, gnomes or halflings. Alignment Bangaa can be of any alignment, with no specific tendencies. Lands Bangaa can live in almost any type of environment, from swamps to deserts to mountains. Many tend to prefer open grasslands to other types of surroundings. Few Bangaa live in jungles. Religion Bangaa do not have a specific deity, and can worship as he pleases according to his alignment. Language Bangaa have their own language that is very well adapted for their reptilian mouths. They can speak other languages, and many do, but they have definitive accents, oftentimes lengthening "s" sounds to almost a hiss. Names Bangaa names tend to have hard sounds including many "k"s, "m"s, "n"s, "t"s, and "s"s. Racial Traits * , , , , : Bangaa are very strong and muscular. Bangaa are clumsy and not nimble at all. Bangaa are tough and their thick hide lets them shrug off blows. Bangaa are wiser than one might assume at first. Bangaa tend to have a rough way of speaking that rubs many the wrong way. * ( ) * : As medium size creatures, Bangaa have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Bangaa base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A Banga can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Bangaa suffer a -2 racial penalty to Diplomacy when dealing with members of other races. A Bangaa's tendency to have a crude demeanor and reptilian way of speaking often gives them troubles when dealing with other races. * Bangaa have a +2 racial bonus to Climb, Jump, and Listen checks. * Bangaa gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a bonus feat. * Automatic Languages: Bangaa and Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race